


Stop

by rilakumabear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Send me a “Stop” and I’ll write a drabble about one character calming the other down (from anger, jealously, etc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

Originally [[here](http://rilakumabear.tumblr.com/post/149126839504/stop-for-eruri-3)]

~

When Erwin returns from Sina, Levi’s waiting for him in his bedroom with a scowl.

“Levi,” Erwin sighs, pulling off his jacket. “It’s late.”

“What took you so long?” Levi doesn’t move from his seat. There’s a pot of tea next to him, and an empty cup, and Erwin wonders how long he’s sat here for. 

“I got talking to one of the women at the party,” Erwin sinks down onto his mattress to pull off his shoes. “Her husband owns a chain of bakeries across Sina. If we get them on our side, they could help out with funding-”

“A few bakeries aren’t going to help that much,” Levi sneers. 

“We need all the help we can get, Levi,” Erwin reminds him pointedly. “Besides, at the very least if they donate baked goods once in a while, it’ll boost morale.”

“So what did you say to her?” Levi asks. His eyes narrow at the way Erwin tosses his clothes on the desk, standing to fold them. “Did she bat her eyelashes? Ask for a dance?”

Erwin stills. “She wanted me to fuck her.”

It’s not the first time this has happened, but Levi’s reaction is always the same. He knows why Erwin does this. He knows it’s not something Erwin would choose to do otherwise. Even so, his jaw clenches.

“Levi,” Erwin starts, reaching for the other man. 

“I could smell her perfume before you even entered the room,” Levi snarls. “That fucking whore.”

“Her husband is neglectful, and she has access to his coin,” Erwin explains calmly. “It wasn’t difficult to extract the necessary information after she had a couple of drinks.”

He had noticed her right away, of course, how her eyes had lingered on him from across the room. How she got braver after every sip and edged her way closer. Then it had been far too easy to strike up a conversation, to smile and trail his fingers down her back. She had giggled, leaning on him, hand coquettishly leading him away from the party and into a private corner. He had pressed a kiss to her neck, almost choking on her perfume. 

“I said no at first,” Erwin shrugs. “But then she said she would contribute to providing breakfast for our troops for three months if I slept with her.”

“Then you agreed?” Levi snaps. “Fuck, that’s cold.”

“Necessary,” Erwin sighs. He pulls Levi close. “Are you mad?”

Levi snorts, though his face is tinged pink. “No.”

Erwin smiles, leaning in for a kiss, but Levi pulls away. 

“Fuck, did she bathe in rose oil or something?”

“The perfume is rather strong,” Erwin says apologetically. 

Levi says nothing. He pulls away. Turns away. Fiddles with his cold tea. Erwin waits.

“So how was it?” He asks eventually. “Fucking her?”

“I only used my fingers,” Erwin mutters. “And for the record, my wrist cramped.” He looks up, hopeful. But he can’t tell if Levi is smiling. “I was thinking of you.”

“Don’t try that shit on me,” Levi snaps. He whirls back to face him. No smile, then. “So you made her come so those ungrateful fuckers could eat for three months?”

“Two,” Erwin replies drily. “She said fingers didn’t count. I argued that she still came. We decided to compromise.”

“So you whored yourself out for breakfast,” Levi says. There’s a vein throbbing on his forehead.

“I told you, I only used-”

“I don’t care!” Levi shouts. Erwin blinks, mildly surprised. Levi has never liked him going to parties in Sina for this exact reason, but he has always understood why Erwin still attends. 

“Levi?”

“I overheard some shitheads talking today,” Levi explains stiffly. “They were bitching about how you get to eat your fill at these pompous parties whilst they get nothing. But really, you’re doing it for them and they have no fucking clue- _nobody_ has a fucking clue what you do!”

So that’s why he was angry.

“You do,” Erwin says calmly. “That’s all that matters to me.”

“I made them do laps until one of them threw up,” Levi says viciously. He doesn’t protest when Erwin pulls him down to the mattress. 

“That’s a little harsh. It’s understandable why they might be angry at me.”

“Yeah, well, they can go fuck themselves,” Levi trails a finger over Erwin’s jaw, stopping when he reaches the bolo tie, the emerald stone glimmering. “Take this off.”

Erwin obliges immediately, placing the tie on the desk with the rest of his uniform. “For the record,” Erwin murmurs. “I do appreciate your understanding.”

“You do what you have to,” Levi says dully. There’s a pause before he adds: “I just wish more people appreciate _you_.”

Maybe romance is a luxury they can’t afford, but Erwin’s heart swells, and not for the first time, he holds Levi a little closer. The other man stills, finally relaxing. 

“Maybe next time wait until she’s so drunk she can’t tell if it’s your fingers or your dick,” Levi suggests.

The bed shakes with their muffled laughter. 

“I’ll take that into consideration,” Erwin grins. he leans down to kiss Levi, and this time, he doesn’t pull away. “Levi,” he says. “Thank you.”

fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
